Rebellion
by ParamoreXO
Summary: - Kevin, Gwen - "They can't make you believe it. They can't get inside you. They can torture you all they want, but they will never make you betray me."


Rebellion

Moonlight shattered by tree branches cast a jagged, luminous spray across the throbbing souls below. Encircled within vines of muscle, Gwendolyn shuddered, bleeding tears from her pale face. Not always the best at comforting anyone who drenched themselves in tears, Kevin held the girl tighter to his chest. A rare occasion, the redhead rubbed at her face in frustration, suddenly conflicted from inside. She hated when she was so vulnerable, when her kind of nobility bent back the moment affection seized her in such a shamble of a state. If you loved someone, you loved him, and when you had absolutely nothing left to offer, you still gave some. The ex-con only wanted to shelter her and act as a sanctuary, if not temporary. In a concious effort, Gwen held on to her primitive emotions. These impulses, mere feelings, took all account to her pride. In the grip of stubbornness, she pushed him farther and farther away, not quite shoving yet disarming.

"Gwen…" dark and heavy, his brows crinkled in confusion, burrowing pits of appalled concern into the flesh encircling his onyx eyes. Some unsettling feeling nestled inside his chest as he watched the Anodite spring up to her feet.

Patches of light loomed over her disheveled appearance. Her tights hung like scraps from her legs, visible burning scratches shedding red tears as she vigorously wiped the ones from her face. Flowing tears cleared a path across her dirt-smeared face. Kevin noted a red cut buried underneath the grime, rage bubbling within his veins as a distasteful memory shrouded into his line of vision.

"_We can make you say anything, Levin We've laid bare in the utmost detail of all that you have said or done We'll squeeze it out through torture, if necessary. Now, answer us, or we'll strike her again."_

"...Won't know if either of us is alive or dead. They'll shoot me all the same; confession or denial."

Her words rang like a gun in his ears, "They can't get inside you, Gwen. Not the way I can."

Suddenly, she was ablaze. Snapping around, the plasterdust that had been caught in her fiery mane flew from the sudden jerk. Passion seared the air, contracting the ex-con's aching lungs at his girlfriend's lurch. Gwen's hands pinned his broad shoulders to the hard earth, clumsily digging her knee into a bulging root of the tree, earning more bloodshed from the raw blow. Her pricked wail of pain was muffled in the warn junction of Kevin's neck, having toppled forward from her lumbering pounce. Taking her cry as a desirable advancement, the Osmosian pulled her flush against him, ripe yet firm bosom seemingly gushing some of its vigor into his.

Neck prying her head up like a crowbar, venom seethed through her lips, "_What do you mean _"inside me,"_ Kevin?"_

Unwavering from her resentful attitude of being so close, Kevin's chuckle heaved their chests against each other. "You can outwit them."

Seeing how her efforts of shoving off the man beneath her were fruitless, Gwen gave into his ministrations. She brushed her lips over the shell of his ear, "We shouldn't betray one another…"

"Confessing is not betrayal." He threaded his fingers affectionately through her hair, not giving a damn about the grime, "Only real feelings matter."

She could feel his pulse tremble from his neck, from his chest. "Then what," She whispered, "Is betrayal?"

"If they made me stop loving you, that being human isn't worthwhile in the slightest."

A gash on the back of her thigh burned uncomfortably. The icy wind nipped at her back, torn shirt only patching up slight exposure. Kevin carefully caressed her shoulder, momentarily clouding her aching senses. In that moment, life flooded her being, illuminating her spirit like a flame.

The inner heart remained persistently impregnable.

**A/N: Based on a hypothetical time when the Plumber's party robs every member of total control and manipulates its own unity of rule.**

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry if it seems as if I've vanished. I have not given up on writing, let alone fanfics. I allow them here and there, every so often.**


End file.
